


One Night

by Dawn_Blossom



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, but I think this is the most romantic thing I've ever written, romance without plot, seriously there's no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Blossom/pseuds/Dawn_Blossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Every second we're apart is too much to bear. I love you so much, Aqua."</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> This ship is #1 OTP material.
> 
> I think this is the first time I've ever written two characters saying "I love you" to each other. I hope it turned out alright!
> 
> I know it's really short, but... Well, I hope you enjoy it, anyway!

"It's hard to be away from you," a silver-haired girl whispered into her companion's ear, brushing her hands through the other girl''s soft, long tresses.

"Kamui," the blue-haired girl replied with a quiet sigh, "it's for one night."

Kamui smiled, gazing into warm golden eyes. "I know, but that's too long." 

She gave her lover a light tug, pulling them both to the floor. "Every second we're apart is too much to bear. I love you so much, Aqua," she said, allowing her head to fall so that it rested in Aqua's lap.

Aqua placed her hand on Kamui's head, brushing some of her silvery bangs to the side. "I know. It's... hard for me, too," she admitted, closing her eyes briefly.

Kamui gave a relaxed smile. "It's hard to sleep without you there, dd you know?" She raised her hand up, twirling some of Aqua's hair between her fingers. "But when you sing to me, I fall asleep instantly," she continued, beaming up at the girl above her.

Aqua smiled. "My song is more powerful than I expected," she teased lightly.

Kamui laughed. "No, I don't think that's it."

With slow, fluid movements, Kamui rose from her reclined position so that she was instead sitting in Aqua's lap, facing her. "You're the most incredible person I've ever met, Aqua," she whispered, her voice quivering with emotion.

Aqua blushed, but didn't look away. "You're the incredible one," she said, smiling. "I love you, Kamui. I will be happy as long as I can spend the rest of my days by your side."

Then, in perfect synchronization, their lips met.


End file.
